Fan:A Holder's Challenge
A Holder's Challenge is the fourth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Mako explains to Kurt about the Digimon Holders. The Digimon Holders are the Protectors of both Earth & the Digital World, the home world of all Digimon which can be discovered behind mirrors. The Digi-Decks were stolen from the Digimon Holders & they were given to people on Earth. He then explains that there are 12 Digimon Holders, & the other Holders are after Kurt because they think Kurt is working with Mako. A portal opens, Kurt follows Mako to battle. In the Digital World, Beelzemon & Gallantmon intercept a monster. Beelzemon uses "Nasty Vent" (with 1,000 Attack Points (Sonic Break)), a sonic attack from BlackExamon. Gallantmon uses "Attack Vent" (with 5,000 Attack Points (Dragreder)), the Guilmon is summoned & fires a fireball. Beelzemon & Gallantmon both use "Final Vent" & destroys the monster. Beelzemon explains that the Digimon Holders will be much tougher & tells him to go home & study the cards. The Guilmon absorbs the sphere from the destroyed monster. At Gale's Books, Morgan receives an e-mail from her editor at WayAboveTopSecret.com. He says that she didn't check her facts rigorously enough on her last report & tells her he wants her to work with a "more experienced reporter", Mira Watson, a senior journalist at WayAboveTopSecret.com whose attitude smells. He wants Morgan to go out that afternoon & assist her. She knows Mira is going to make her fetch her coffee, but Morgan tells Lauren she refuses to fetch coffee for anybody. Morgan fetches coffee for Mira Watson, but Mira complains that she didn't sweeten it. Murmuxmon steps out of his lab (base) from a portal & right into his office as Wilton Conroy. Ralph calls Conroy because he didn't know there were going to be two Holders gaining up on him at once & isn't sure what to do. Conroy tells him to just find a way to separate them. Ralph's motorcycle gets towed. Morgan helps Mira Watson interview the man that Mako & Kurt saved from the Spider monster. The man tells them about this guy that transformed into a black suit. Mira thinks the man is lying, but Morgan knows he's telling the truth & sees Mako transform as the man is telling them. Mako returns from destroying another monster, then finally tells Kurt his name. Mako spots Ralph, as Ralph is looking around. Mako informs Kurt that he's Cancermon. Kurt asks Mako how he can tell without the armor on. Mako explains he can sense it. Ralph is encountered by Kurt & Mako. Mako tells Kurt to stand down then challenges Ralph to a fight, one-on-one. Mako & Ralph transform & head into the Digital World. Kurt observes the fight from Earth. Beelzemon & Cancermon both use "Final Vent" against each other (Cancermon's with 4,000 Attack Points). Crabmon is summoned. Cancermon jumps then springs off Crabmon's claws & does a spinning attack. Beelzemon is hurt, & Cancermon seems to be winning. But then Crabmon starts disintegrating, then so does Cancermon. Seeing this, Kurt is shocked. Beelzemon now has Cancermon's Digi-Deck. Mako explains to Kurt that he's been Vented, trapped in the Digi-Void, the dimension between their worlds. It's what happens when a Digimon Holder has been defeated, & they can never return. A person on a red motorcycle rides off. Back home, Kurt puts his Digi-Deck away in a drawer & is done with being a Digimon Holder. But he senses another portal, & his Digi-Deck begins glowing. He can't resist fighting again, he takes out his Digi-Deck & leaves. The guy on the red motorcycle watches Gallantmon take off, then holds out his Digi-Deck... Category:Fan fiction